


Gladly Beyond

by Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)



Series: Alpha Timeline Fluff [15]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alpha Timeline, Cross-Generation Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Reunions, Threesome - F/F/M, Unexpected Visitors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and Rose visit Hellmurder Island.  Alpha Timeline Fluff, implied Dave/Jade/Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladly Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ruanchunxian0](http://ruanchunxian0.livejournal.com), in response to the prompt: _[Any, any, I would follow you to the ends of the earth with only mild complaining](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267.html?thread=3559395#cmt3559395)_.
> 
> (I am aware that this is more than three sentences. Shush. I do what I want.)

"I want to state for the record that if I get eaten by rabid albino alien cryptozoology specimens, it is absolutely your fault, my estate will sue, and I'll haunt your ass until the heat death of the universe, and even if we avoid that shitastic scenario I may turn out to be nothing but a collective hallucination of my fans and therefore shrivel up and blow away if I'm removed from Hollywood for too long," Dave said as he stepped out of the helicopter and onto Jade's roof. "Hey. Long time no see. Love what you've done with the place."

Jade had rarely felt their age difference as strongly as at this moment, when she couldn't decide whether she would rather hug Dave or scold him for being ridiculous and far too self-sacrificing for his own good. "If this is a bad time to be away from your studio, I could have risked a short trip to the mainland. You do know you didn't have to come to Hellmurder Island just because I asked, right?" she said as Rose also slid out of the helicopter, pilot's headset still resting on her shoulders.

Dave shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But you asked."

Beside him, Rose offered a faint smile of agreement and a matching nonchalant pose, though her eyes sparkled with clear knowledge of just how provoking their behavior was.

Jade settled for giving them both merciless noogies, before she drew them both in for a long overdue shower of kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, this is set between [In Spite of Time, and Death, and the Space Between the Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1267042) and [Mad Science Family Reunion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/612452). Jake is around, but he's too young to remember any of this later.


End file.
